monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Known bugfixes
Install the final MGQ3 patch from Rogue. Then get the decrypted game script (0.txt). Use any compatible software, as the example - AE Tools. I have uploaded the fixed (plus enchanced) 0.txt to a hosting. Just download this file and unpack it to the gamedir. I recommend to use this file as the base for any full patch mode. Current version is from 19 Apr 2014, 16:22 GMT. P.S. Line numbers below are for the last Rogue's MGQ3 patch (with hieroglyphic spaces and broken Side Stories). Crashes, missed features, bugs etc: #'When I have finished Sylph Forest w/o Haunted Mansion - the game has crushed in the Ilia Castle/Guard's Office.' - line 348082, edit it to >This castle! @ >I'm sick of it! \. #'There is no Music menu after I have completed Chapter 1.' - Line 306062, replace %game_clear>1 to %game_clear>0. #'(*) There is something not right with Queen Fairy's attacks evade rates... And with Yao's Tail Comfort too...' - Lines 182029-182031, 182067-182069, 182108-182110, 191730 - replace %wind=3 to %wind=2. #'Why Queen Elf breaks Serene Mind with Mount?' - add if %aqua>1 goto *aqua_guard to the end of line 183303. #'I got "Hit by all Requestable Chapter 2 Techniques"/"Complete Monsterpedia" achievement but several techs are grayed in Monsterpedia.' - Line 309306 - replace %count_oskill2>401 to %count_oskill2=404. Line 309310 - replace >1107 to =1109. Optional: line 309304 - replace %count_oskill1>261 to %count_oskill1=262, line 309308 - replace %count_oskill3>443 to %count_oskill3=443. #'If I use Fallen Angel Dance - skill name is Flash Kill: Destructive Wind even without Sylph and before the seal is removed.' - Lines 297281, 297294 - replace %wind<3 to %wind<>3. #'(*) Heavenly Demon Revival damage formula (with Salamander boost) is 600+lvl*8. Is the correct formula 800+lvl*8?' - Line 297481, replace 600 to 800. #'(*) I can use Meditation/Sylph/Gnome/Undine/Serene Mind if Hellfire Sword is active (Part 3 before the seal is removed). But Salamander has told me I can't do this...' - Lines 295968, 296000, 296006, 296012 - replace fire<>4 to fire<>2. Line 295970 - replace fire=4 to fire=2. Lines 295984, 295986 - replace %aqua to %aqua+%fire. #'(*) I have escaped from Endiel's Membrane's Requiem through Fallen Angel Dance/Serene Mind. I'm still binded, she is in counterstance, but her attacks are normal.' - Add skip 4: to the start of line 238942. #'The game crashes in the Spider Princess' rape scene' - line 255425, replace @ to \''. #'(*) Knightroid haven't killed me with Knightly Breast Milking. I can evade this!' - Well, the bind is inescapable and Knightroid will continues to use this attack only. So you will be finished. Add ''skip 4: to the start of line 241769. #'(*) Why don't Black Alice Final Form's Zylphe adds hits to normal attacks?' - Lines 286391, 286455 - replace %enemy_fire=0 to %enemy_wind+%enemy_fire=0. Lines 286392, 286456 - add skip 1: to the start of these lines. #'(*) I have got "Only remembered Amira" achievement. Why were Four Bandits remembered too?' - Line 291013, replace %ivent01=0 to %ivent01<2. #'(*) I have started a new game on the EX difficulty. But I can't defeat Slime Girl at all! Her's HP meter is always full...' - She has hps of a previous enemy. Line 499 - make it if %nanido=0 mov %max_enemylife,1. Line 500 - make it mov %kaihi,95. #'Tamamo Ball not disappears after I have won fight versus Yamata no Orochi on EX difficulty.' - Line 133149, add :mov %item16,0. Visual glitches (missing sprites etc): #'Fight versus Nanabi. Ninefold Rakshasa, 4th hit damage is misplaced.' - Line 85946, replace %damage_nobr,2 to %damage_nobr,1. Optional: make the same for line 85953. #'(*) Fight versus Sea Cucumber Girl - visual glitches.' Lines 88807, 88839 - add :print 10,500. #'Fight versus Beezelbubs (not Ex difficulty). When Alice finishes Beelzebub B - both Beelzebubs vanish.' - Line 179225 must be csp 700:print 10,500. #'(*) Fight versus Queen Fairy. Mellow Rafflesia sprite isn't disappearing if this attack was evaded.' - Line 182286 - start from gosub *wind_guard_kakuritu:. Line 182287 - delete gosub *wind_guard_kakuritu:. #'Flash Kill: Destructive Wind, Heavenly Demon Revival: Gaia, Ninefold Rakshasa: Asura - skill name is disappearing when spirit animation is showing.' - Lines 297281, 297332, 297456 - replace skip 2 to skip 3. Lines 297282, 297333, 297457 - replace skillname '' to ''mov $skillname, (name of the skill in "" must be right after , without any space). Add :len %name_count,$skillname to the end of these lines. Lines 297283, 297334, 297458 must be lsp 0,":s/24,24,0;#FFFFFF"+$skillname,400-%name_count*6,33:print 1. Lines 297284, 297335, 297459 - add vspl 3,650,0: to the start. #'Same as above but for Infallible Daystar. And Daystar skillname table is shifting...' - Line 297529 - add :lsp 1,":a/2,0,3;system\select_window2.jpg",150,20. Line 297530 - must be if %aqua=3 mov $skillname,"InfallibleБ@Daystar ":len %name_count,$skillname:lsp 0,":s/24,24,0;#FFFFFF"+$skillname,400-%name_count*6,33:print 1. Line 297531 - add vspl 3,650,0: to the start. Line 297539 - make it if %aqua<>3 skillname "Daystar ". Line 297540 - make it if %aqua=3 skillname "InfallibleБ@Daystar ". P.S. Б@ is just the unicode symbol 12288... #'Ex difficulty, fights versus Zombie Girls (group)/Samurai+Kunoichi Elf/Alra Arum+Rooty. Only 1 enemy is sealed, others enemies remain on screen.' - Line 101660, add notif %nanido=0 before lsp 700. Lines 101665, 131434, 138849 must be cspl 700,702:print 99,4500,"system\breakup.dll/urb". #'Same as above but versus Beezelbubs.' - Line 179213, add :if %nanido=0 gosub *beelzebub_alice:goto *beelzebub_v. Line 179349, add :if %nanido=0 && %sinkou=1 goto *beelzebub001. Line 179354 - must be cspl 700,702:print 10,500. As the result - Luka will seal Beelzebub A then Alice will finish two others automatically. Fight versus Ilias (Final Form). Too many bugs so - separate category: #'(*) Quadruple Giga - Ultimate Messiah - "Alice taken *** damage I'm sorry everyone".' - Line 291798, start with skip 9:. Now only Luka will be hit by Ultimate Messiah counter. #'(*) Only Titus's Wave and Shamshir in the first part of the fight. That is all?' - Line 291303, change %ransu=2 to %ransu=3. Line 291479, add :if %sinkou<10 \. Now she will use Tentacle Blast too. #'(*) Sylph's evade isn't working versus Shamshir, Titus's Wave and Thunder of Judgement' - Lines 291410, 291438, 291643, add :gosub *wind_guard_kakuritu:if %wind_guard_on=1 mov $sel1,"But Luka moves like the wind and dodges! ":goto *wind_guard. #'(*) When Atma Elma counters Tentacle Blast - the text is "Luka deals *** damage".' - Line 291519, start with mov $ori_name,"AlmaБ@Elma ":. Line 291520, start with mov $ori_name,"Luka ":. #'(*) After Eribetie's retreat - Flame of Judgement misses a quake effect and a wait state. No wait state for the finishing Big Bang.' - Lines 291670, 291870 - start from quake 10,1500:. Line 291678, 291878, 291912 - start from > \:. #'If you won this fight on EX - there is no Quad Spirit Summon in the rightclick Skill menu' - add :mov %skill01,22 to the end of line 291084. #'(*) All summons are resetted to the level 2 after Alice have requested Quadruple Giga.' - Line 291247 - replace skill7d to skill7e. Line 291248, replace skill8b to skill8c. Line 291249, replace skill18 to skill10c. Line 291250, replace skill14b to skill14c. #'(*) Heinrich isn't remembered before Quadruple Giga if this fight was started from Monsterpedia' - Line 342479, add :mov %ivent16,1. Potential improvements: #'Rename Chrome to Kurome?' #'You can fight Colosseum's, Yamatai Village's, Plansect Village's and Undine Spring's enemies in the storyline with a different Sylph/Gnome level. But this level is fixed in Monsterpedia. Add this choice to the Monsterpedia Recall?' #'Create a scene to show the Water Wall if Undine wasn't summoned in the battle versus Mantis Girl?' #'Must Blade of Flame cancels Sylph/Gnome?' - Line 296854, add :mov %wind,0:mov %wind_turn,0:mov %earth,0:mov %earth_turn,0. #'The Mermaid General's script include a 30% damage reduction with Grandine. Is it worthy to apply this? Is it a good idea to apply this for all Grandine summons?' - Lines 223671, 226272, 250496, 286323 - add :mov %damage_keigen_el,70 (or :mov %damage_keigen_el,100 if you want to add this bonus to Mermaid General only). Line 294175 - replace %enemy_earth>0 to %enemy_earth+%enemy_aqua>0. #'Make Gnomaren (and Grandine, if applied) defence bonus work versus Alice too?' - Lines 294206, 294291, 298213, 298230, 298248, 298265 - add :if %enemy_earth+%enemy_aqua>0 mov %damage,%damage*%damage_keigen_el/100. If you haven't applied Grandine defence bonus - remove +%enemy_aqua from these strings. #'You always get "Defeated an enemy without transforming Alice" in the Chrome (2) fight. But she is, well, fainted a little. :) So - disable check for this battle?' - Line 228737, add to the start mov %alice_skill,0:. #'Slime Bess' Grandine gives extra hits but works like Gnomaren (a bind is inescapable, evade rates are 100% with FAD/Serene Mind). Maybe the proper way to change this summon to Gnomaren (w/o extra hits)?' #'Isn't Black Alice (final form) too easy for a "last boss"? Seriously, she is a Monster Lord, she has applied "White Rabbit", she has Ilias as the holy energy source. And she is tossed by Alice alone. I haven't even seen all of her attacks... She needs much more HPs.' - Lines 286082-286084, change the value. I prefer 5-times-more 3-times-more, 195000/240000/285000. Line 342052 - again, change the value. Warning: digits must be full-width (characters 65296-65305). #'Black Alice (final form) - Grandine do not adds extra hits.' - Apply Black Alice (final) Zylphe fix. Lines 286391, 286455 - replace %enemy_wind+%enemy_fire=0 to %enemy_wind+%enemy_aqua+%enemy_fire=0. Line 292903, replace skip 6 to skip 7. Line 292909 must be if %enemy_aqua>0 && %fire>0 mov %damage,%damage*7/10. Line 292910 must be if %damage=0 mov %damage,1. Line 292911 - start from itoa $sel1,%damage:. #'Create a description for Salamander countering Grandine?' #'Make Witch Hunt Village be sacrificed too for the "Only remebered Amira" achievement?' - Line 291044, replace %ivent06<2 to %ivent06<2 && %ivent07<2. #'Make "Only remembered Amira" achievement unreacheble if the starting difficulty was EX? Make others achievements (like "Won without Taking Damade") normal/hard only?' Update from 8 Jan 2014, 11:10 GMT: #Have fixed Alma Elma's Tentacle Blast counter - forgot to restore $ori_name to default value. #Have added Gnomaren/Grandine defence bonus versus Alice's Monster Lord Cruelty. #'Have added Salamander defence bonus versus Grandine' (30%). #'Have added Black Alice (final) extra hits with Grandine'. #Have applied 95% of the Spin-off Stories patch from TheGreatHeinrich. It looks like all Spin-off Stories are working now. #Skills messages are genderless now. So - you aren't forced to the male protagonist and female enemies. (tnx to TheGreatHeinrich) #Meditation is working now as in the japan version. Total number of restored HPs is displayed. (tnx TheGreatHeinrich) #Have rechecked the $ori_name/$temp_name initialization and using. As the result - I hope there is no more double spaces after name (attack, struggle, guard, skills etc). Removed in the next update. #Now messages like "Luka's/Cecil's vitality..." are without space before 's. Removed in the next update. #Fight versus Ilias (final) - have fixed skills menu after Alice requests Quadruple Giga. Update from 13 Jan 2014, 4:15 GMT: #Many areas of the game are fixed - no more double/missed spaces. #Name and Skillname tags are working now without the ending space. So - the old fix was removed, because the old version has forced the using of ending spaces. #Many areas are slightly redesigned. Like "s's" to "s'", "Eye of" to "Eyes of", Monsterpedia/Data page, Achievements, Skills right-click menu. Too many areas to list... #'Have fixed the Extra menu/Music bug'. This choice was hidden after you have finished Chapter 1. And until you have finished Chapter 2. Update from 20 Jan 2014, 5:52 GMT: #Have fixed old patch bugs (Chrome (2) fight crash, Ilias (final) Alma Elma normal attack, Ilias (final) EX victory, Cherub Vormiel/Atma Elma typo etc). #City and area maps - remove doublespaces, centering, required levels adjusting - done. #Yamata no Orochi fight at EX - Tamamo Ball disappears now. #Ilias (Final) at EX - Quad Spirit Summon appears in the Skill rightclick menu. #Spin-Off stories list - ieroglyphic spaces and ending spaces are opional now. #"Hit by All requestable Chapter ... Techniques" count verification. #Special Config, story choices, item/skill descriptions - doublespaces are removed. #''> \'' and > @ constructions removed. #Credit roll - no doublespaces and centered. #Repeated enemies - entry number is added to the "Most lose to" name. #Chapter 3 start - no scenes with Vampire/Goblin Girl and Queen Ant if Luka have skipped these locations. Update from 25 Jan 2014, 8:20 GMT #Have fixed the Spin-offs story text output, now the wait cursor is in the same line as the text. This have fixed "50 Evaluations: the true story" as the example. #Have fixed skillname plates in Spin-offs. In-battle skillname plates were fixed but in-story were not... #Have fixed Alraune Ivy Restraint crash (the reason is a typo). Update from 19 Apr 2014 16:22 GMT #'The Spider Princess' rape scene crash is fixed'. #'"Serene Mind" is working now versus Queen Elf's "Mount"'. #Kitsune's "Clone" uses all 3 locations. Bugs/typos/glitches tracker: If you have found an error in my last patch - please report it here. Tnx. GC345 (talk) 16:43, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Future update Beta version of the patch is available for testing/using. See this page. Spin-off Stories *Fix custom announcements for all skills (Meditation, Flash Kill etc) - done, tested. *Make the game use standard announcements if custom hero_skillX aren't defined - done, tested. *Make the game understand if only 1 or 2 hero_skillX/skill_selX are defined - done, tested. *Make the default/empty entries support for hero_sel - done, tested. *Make hero_sel sections for all standard moves independent - done. *Add up to 6 custom messages to Confuse - done. *Add the Demon Skull Beheading support for Spin-off battles, currently this skill is always disabled - done, tested. *Add the support for custom surrender announcements - done, tested. *Add the support for the custom status messages hero/announcement when hits, announcements when a status active/ends - done, tested. *Pass turn support - if all enemy attacks are cooldowned enemy will pass turn - fixed, tested. *Fix OHKO query/skills - done, tested. *Add support for empty skillX/kousoku_anno and skillX/kousoku_anno0 - done, tested. *Fix the charged skill guard - done. *Fix *mls_cmd_damage and *mls_cmd_kaihiku (2 strings were untranslated) - done, tested. *Make Petrification status support - done, tested. *Make status attacks used only if hero's status is clear - done, tested. *Move counter/charged attack to the start of the standard query, don't use cooldowned skills in the substraction - done, tested, was made optional, old behavior is used by default (for a compatibility). *Make a full support for several enemy's attacks in counterstance - done, tested. *Make the preemptive attack support - done, tested. *Make the trigger for "completedly petrified" - done, tested. *Make a support for effect 99 (plugins) in Spin-off Stories - done for bg, sp, sp_del and sp_non_alpha commands. Sp2 and Sp2_del - maybe later. Tested. *Make the "follow-up" trigger - done, tested. *Rewrite the "attack-once-to-free" binds support - done. *Make the enemy healing support - done. *Use *syutugen_plural if data/type="2" - done, tested. *Add the support for the short enemy name (like "Dominion Endiel" and "Endiel") - done, tested. *Make mogaku_annoX, mogaku_selX, mogaku_dassyutuX, mogaku_earth_dassyutuX and mogaku_kaisinX customizable for each binding technique - done. *Make the support for EOL/@ at the end of a text lines (currently \ is always used) - done, tested. *Make the support for enemy attacks ignoring defence/guarding/Gnome etc (mostly used in OHKOs) - done, tested. *Make the Hard difficulty support (the struggle fail rate is 10% w/o Gnome) - done. *Make the command to hide/show the spin-off story text window - done, tested. *Make the support for up to 10 skill_sel/skill_anno (used by Slime as the example) - done, tested with 5. *Make syasei_non_alpha command, for full screen scenes - done, tested. *Make the support for up to 9 hits in the attack - done, tested with 5. *Make the support for several rape scenes - done, tested. *Set starting values for counter start/charged skill to 0 if the new queery is used - done, tested. *Make the support for the frame after each hit - done, tested. *Make the support to leave frames after the attack - done, tested. *Make requests work if 2 skills have a same name (optional parameter onedari_skillX?) - not needed. To except unneeded skills just use they names with 1 ending space. Tested. *Create the Request support for counterstance attacks - done, tested. *Make the win_set support for all color schemes - done, tested. *Make customisable skill_selX/skill_annoX/skill_selxX messages - done, tested. *Make the special surrender/requests support (fully customisable dialogues) - done, tested. *Enable sp, sp_non_alpha, sp_del, flash, quake, movie, se and se_stop commands in custom dialogues - done, tested. *Create a command in custom dialogues to change battle variables (%monster_x, %tukix etc) - done. *Make the attack strength customisable for "attack to free from" binds (currently base damage 200 is used). *Make the strsp (characters string sprite) command support. *Make 2 more versions of followup: not breakable by evading/countering and instant (in the same turn). *Make up to 3 "if enemy HPs below xxx do" triggers. *Make the support for "evade each hit" wind evasion (Tamamo's 9-hit Nine Moon as the example). Cosmetical changes *Delete all japan comments - done, tested. *Delete all tabs - done, tested. *Delete all , end of line spaces after @ and \, spaces before/after :, two or more spaces in a row etc - done, tested. *Delete all ending spaces - done, tested. *Align all >some text @ >more text constructions to always use 1 space. The trouble is - wait markers use japan characters (2-spaces-wide) and automatically add 1 space if some text length is odd - done, tested. *Replace all @ > to @> - done, tested. *Remove spaces before @ and \ at the end of text lines - done, tested. *Remove all empty \ - done, tested. *Format all subroutines (3 strings before and 1 after the subroutine name), always use goto/return/skip -X at the end - done. *Sort numalias section by numbers - done, tested. Script *Fix Hell difficulty cooldown counters - done, tested. *MGQ3 crashes if you press "Exit" in the Skill menu in Spin-off Story battles - fixed, tested. *Make "Won a Fight on HELL mode" and "Won Without Taking Damage" work for full battles only (Cirque de Croix (2) and (3) etc) - done, HELL was tested. *Fully disable "Won Without Taking Damage" and others victory achievements for the EX difficulty - done, tested. *Make Edging disable "Defeated on the First Turn" achievement - done, tested. *Fix Cirque de Croix (1) bug if Fernandez/Harpy HPs are 0 - fixed, tested. *Reset Cirque de Croix HPs to the maximum value between stages - done, tested. *Randomize Cirque de Croix (3) normal attacks (only 6 variants from 9 are used) - done, tested. *Fix window background for Alice "ghost scene" in Treasure Cave - done, tested. *Translate remaining Shift-JIS strings (3 in Monsterpedia and 1 in *tuika_onedari_kousan0) - done, tested. *Fix all entries with "full name"<>"name" (Dark Elf Fencer, Granberia (1)-(5) etc) - done, tested. *Make all $selX output through *eng - done, tested. *Make Ilias forget to heal you after battle explanations, she is EVIL goddess after all :) - done, tested. *Make support for the MGQ1 save inherit - done. *Complete the autodelete for ending spaces - done, tested. *Fix *syutugen, *syutugen2, *syutugen_plural subroutines to support all %player variants. Delete *suytugen2_alice (not used) - done. *Make the minimal damage 1 hp instead of 0 (*enemylife, *enemylife2 and *enemylife_alice) - done, tested. *Fix error with rightclick menu/Monsterpedia (%hanyo1 is changed and the storyline can be affected) - done, tested. *Check all skip commands - done, tested (I hope). *Fix skill10b and skill10c custom announcements (randomizer was missed) - done, tested. *Make Serene Mind (skill18) always use gray icon/no Undine animation in "human" mode - done, tested. *Always disable Element Spica and Quadruple Giga if Fallen Angel Dance/Serene Mind are active - done, tested. *Disable spirits menu if there is no spirits at all (skill02/03/04/05<4 for the "angel" mode, skill02/03/04/05>3 for the "human" mode - done, tested. *If you use custom hero (ruka/name<>"", %player=99) then Luka (ruka/name="") - the game don't set hero's name and uses custom icons - fixed, tested. *Make vore requests selectable only in a battle if Luka wasn't eaten before. *Make Chapter 1 evaluations increase "50 evaluations" counter only once. *Add multiple enemies support in *syutugen/2/plural (controlled by %tekikazu variable). *Make all custom struggles fail as common (10% for Hard and 50% for Hell). Others *Make .diff files for all my patches. GC345 (talk) 17:30, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Script questions: #%ikigoe - what is its exact function? #If ruka/skill_wind=1 - all 4 spirit levels are set to 0. The reason? #if %ikigoe=4 skip 13 in *tuika_h - wrong destination? #if %owaza_num1<2 and if %owaza_num2<2 in *status_sel2, *common_mogaku2, *mogaku_earth2. Replace <2 to =1? #%tuika_owaza_countXX reset in *status_sel2, *common_mogaku2, mogaku_earth2, *common_miss3. #4 effect dlls (breakup.dll, lngtwave.dll, trvswave.dll, whirl.dll) possible parameters. GC345 (talk) 14:26, June 26, 2014 (UTC)